


Deals and Promises

by AmberJeans



Series: Past The Present [2]
Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Dubious Canon, Fluff, M/M, WAFF, only tangentially related to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJeans/pseuds/AmberJeans
Summary: A gentle night; two Runners, recuperating from a run gone wrong, find themselves in each other's arms.**Edit: Made a few changes with the help of my editor Ghostfriendly. You've been a huge help!**
Relationships: Duncan Wu/Original Character
Series: Past The Present [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303652
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Deals and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of side-stories that are only tangentially related to my main story. Feel free to read it at your own discretion.  
> Thank you all.

“I meant it you know. When I said I was sorry.”

Blink kissed Duncan on the cheek. “Yeah I got that. And I believe I’ve already said that you’re forgiven.”

“About damn time. Thought you’d never get over that.” Duncan growled into Blink’s neck. “You just had to drag it out.” Blink let out a tiny laugh and Duncan smiled at the sound. 

“Yeah well it was technically your second chance. I wasn’t sure how to handle it; it’s not exactly something they teach you in S-K.” He cradled Duncan’s head on his shoulder. “Maybe we should take this outside, maybe get some air.”

“Why? I like it here. Don’t feel like sharing you with anyone yet.”

Blink gasped into the tiny bunk he shared with Duncan. “Good to know. And it won’t be long.” He tilted his head to look at Duncan’s. “Maybe I feel like sharing what I’ve got. Maybe I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

“Damn but you’re hot like this.” Duncan pressed his body against Blink’s and clutched tighter with a grin and a growl. “Sorry I took my sweet time noticing; glad I finally came around in the end.”

“You mean to say that I’m not always hot?” Blink chuckled.

“You know what I mean.” Duncan pulled away from Blink and let him lay back on the bed as he moved to look down at him. “You’re always sexy Blink. And if it’ll make you feel better then I’ll go. But when we get back here, to this room, you’re mine.” He leaned into Blink’s face and stared deep into his bright amber eyes. “Deal?”

“Deal,” Blink breathed, caught in Duncan’s unceasing gaze. 

Duncan leaned in and kissed Blink on the lips good and hard. “Good.” He rasped, before pulling away and jumping out of the bed. “So where are we headed,” he asked as he pulled the cot away from the bed. “Just to warn you, I’m not good with crowds, or clubs.”

Blink smiled as he saw Duncan round the cot and help him onto his feet. “You worry too much Gunshow. Where I’m taking you is close, and quiet. Promise.”

________

As it turned out ‘far’ was the bow of the Bolthole. Under a starry night sky dimmed by the lights of the docks and blurred by the smog from waterfront factories, Duncan folded Blink in a tight embrace. Their smiles both spoke of contentment and peace. 

“You were right,” Duncan said, as he lazily cast his gaze onto the seedy cesspit of corruption and violence he’d been forced to call home. “It is quite nice up here.” He rested his chin on Blink’s head and let out a contented sigh. It used to bother him, being in such a place, but now he could say that it was at least tolerable. Didn’t hurt to have a good reason to stay snug and smiling in his arms. 

“Yeah. It is quite nice.” It was Blink’s turn to sigh. He pawed at the biceps holding him tight and smiled. “It’s even better when you have someone to enjoy it with.”

“The whole ‘couple clutching each other on the bow of a big ship’ been done to death though.” Duncan chuckled and Blink felt his chest rumble with Duncan’s amusement. “And it’s not like either of us will be making movies anytime soon.”

“Gunshow I’ll have you know that I’m very photogenic.” Blink pulled his head from under Duncan’s and turned up at him with a soft smile. “And you’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself. Got a sexy voice, too.”

Duncan leaned in for another kiss. “You’re not the only one who’s good with his mouth.”

Blink cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Really now? And what can you use your mouth for other than sounding sexy and authoritarian?”

A devilish grin formed on Duncan’s face as he stared down at Blink. “This.” Blink gasped as Duncan started to suckle on his neck. His legs and hips bucked and arched whenever Duncan took tiny bites with his fangs, which was often enough that Duncan had apparently felt the need to pull Blink closer to him. Duncan growled against his neck and Blink felt those same massive arms slowly slide down him and run around his hips. A steady heat started to develop. Duncan’s hand started to disappear into Blink’s pants…

Something rumbled behind them. In an instant Blink and Duncan were alert and apart, with Blink pulled behind Duncan, his eyes glowing brightly and a powerbolt glowing in his hand. Duncan’s hand flew to the gun strapped to his boot and surveyed the area. His eyes locked onto a barrel by the bridge that stopped spinning when he saw it. He pressed Blink against him with one hand while he canvassed the deck, every muscle popping and alert. 

A hand gently fell onto his shoulder and he quickly glanced behind him. Blink. The mage’s eyes were ablaze with energy and Duncan could see the powerbolt form in his other hand. However it was the gentleness in Blink’s electric gaze that caught him off. 

Blink favored him with a gentle smile before turning to the deck. “You can come out now Gobbet.” He said with a laugh in his voice. 

Something flickered just out of Duncan’s sight and he snapped his eyes over to it, catching the wiry Rat shaman’s form flickering into view.

“Sorry sorry.” An endless parade of ‘sorries’ while she pulled herself up and dusted herself off. “Came out here for a quick break and saw what was happening. Thought I'd sneak around and watch the show.” She grinned first at Duncan and then at Blink. “How’d you know it was me? I’ll bet it’s because of your company-man training. They don’t scrimp on making you the best of the best, do they?”

Blink let out a little laugh. “You’re the only one who’d do this; the others would either announce themselves or leave. Did you enjoy yourself then?”

“Hell yeah! ‘Bout damn time you took things to the next level. Though I have to say, the whole ‘holding each other on the bow of a ship’ thing’s been done to death.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Really, Gunshow?” Gobbet’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “You struck me as the old-fashioned type, and you sure seemed to be getting into it...”

Embarrassment and shock warred within Duncan; had it been any of the others he’d have told them off. Gobbet couldn’t be serious to save her life. He sighed, and gave himself a little shake. He _knew_ he was blushing and hated it. 

“Is there something else you needed?” He asked through gritted teeth, hoping to whatever god or spirit that would listen for her to leave. He didn’t give a damn that he was with his sister, _she needed to go_!

“Oh right! So I just wanted to warn you that tonight the night I’ll be sharing a room with Seattle so if you hear any loud noises or strange squeaking or you know,” she made to jerk her arms, “ _feel the boat rock_ , you know what’s happening.”

Blink chuckled behind Duncan. “Thank you Gobbet. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” He felt Duncan deflate in front of him and heard a little whine. Looked like that was as far as they were getting tonight. Tapping into his training Blink worked to keep up the smile despite no longer feeling it. “You be sure to give Kris our best... Er! That is, after you’re done. Go have fun!”

“You’re damn right I will.” Gobbet grinned widely as thoughts of what she would do to Kris ran through her mind at a million miles an hour. She shivered with excitement. “You too have fun. Don’t be up too late!” 

Duncan watched her run back inside and hung his head, relieved at her leaving and irritated at what she’d interrupted. He was so close, he could feel it; and he had Blink, in his arms, sighing and aching for his touch. Blink’s hand was again on his shoulder, and the mage smiled warmly at him. Duncan sighed. Tonight was a bust.

“It wasn’t a total bust; we got to enjoy ourselves. And each other.” The warm smile Duncan loved still on his face. “Besides, it’s not like we’re going anywhere. We can do this again any time. But maybe on the other side of the boat?” His smile turned sheepish and his tone apologetic. It took all of Duncan’s willpower to keep himself from throwing Blink onto the deck and having his way with him right then and there. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he managed to say. “I’m sure we’ll find something else to do. It’s like you said: we’re not going anywhere.” He tried not to think about the circumstances that forced the two together; tonight wasn’t going to be about _any of that_. Speaking of which… “Which reminds me, we had a deal remember: first you and then me.” He turned and grinned wildly at Blink again. “Now it’s my turn.”

Blink smiled even though Duncan’s grin made him feel a bit nervous. “A deal’s a deal. What’d you have in mind?”

Duncan cocked his head as he racked his brain for a bit before nodding and turning with a smile to Blink. “This.” He gestured back at the bow. “It was nice and pleasant so we’ll savor the memories tonight. And when we do something like this again,” He pointed at his own chest, “ _I’ll_ decide what we do. And we’ll do it _when_ I say we do: not before, not after.”

Blink smiled and nodded his head. “You drive a hard bargain Duncan.” He said, with a wry chuckle.

Duncan pulled Blink again into his arms. “I learned from the best,” he growled against his neck, “And to sweeten the deal I’ll offer a promise: by the time the night’s finished you’ll be happier than you’d ever thought you’d be.”

“Hmmm. I’ll hold you to that, Gunshow.”

Duncan smiled into Blink’s neck, saying nothing as he turned them both back to face the bow, where they lingered into the morning, sharing nothing but a simple gaze and sigh. And as day broke Blink started to sink against Duncan. Smiling contently Duncan took Blink into his arms and went back into the ship, the vibrant dawn kissing his frame as he entered the stern and closed the latch behind him.


End file.
